Hearing instruments can incorporate a radio and an antenna to wirelessly communicate with other devices. For example, a hearing instrument may receive audio from a transceiver which is connected to a television or a radio. This audio may be reproduced by the speaker of the hearing instrument, hereby allowing the wearer to hear the audio source without having to disturb others by turning up the volume on the audio source.